


When you fly too close to the sun, you're bound to get burned

by Babe_Chan



Series: Rapture and Columbia drabbles [5]
Category: BioShock
Genre: Aftercare, Atlas being topped by the Reader, Atlas is a masochist, Babe_Chan is a pervert for writing this, Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Bloodplay, Bondage, Cleaning, Collars, Coming In Pants, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I REGRET NOTHING, I have no shame, I need to look at my life look at my choices, I'm Going to Hell, Knifeplay, M/M, Masochism, Other, Porn, Porn With Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Riding Crops, Right?, Rope Bondage, Ryzi you better love me for this one, S&M, Sadism, Safeword Use, Safewords, Satan has wifi, Shameless Smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sub Atlas, Sub!Atlas, The Author Regrets Nothing, Violence, but I'm cool with that, enjoy the porn, i'm not even sorry, just an excuse for writing s/m porn, reader is sick of his shit, this is my life, this was fun to write, woot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this story you're getting really sick of Atlas bullshit and decide to take matters into your own hands. You basically top the shit out of him, humiliate, beat some sense into him, and lots of kinky stuff in the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you fly too close to the sun, you're bound to get burned

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaitatatertot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitatatertot/gifts).



> Again what was I thinking of...anyway this for Ryzi, cause you've been an angel to me!  
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes, I've only had about four hours of sleep give or take.

You click your tongue in annoyance at a certain Irishman and circling around the chair he was tied to, he was also shirtless too. You had made sure the rope wouldn't harm him, you might be cruel at times but not that cruel, but merely keep him in place.

Let me explain what had happened; Atlas had this habit of pushing his luck when it comes with you and today was your breaking point.

You couldn't for the life of you remember what had set you off, what made you snap, or even how you managed to get him tied to the chair.

All you do know is one minute you both were talking then he said something that made you angry at him or something, your memory after that was blank, and when you came to he was tied to the chair. But that wasn't all, seems you really did a number on him; busted lip, swollen cheek, bleeding nose, and looked like shit.

And for some reason it made your whole body tingle with excitement, something deep down found the sight before you very appealing, and licked your lips.

Fuck Atlas for looking gorgeous even when bloody and bruised, for how the blood contrasted against his pale skin, and most of all how helpless and vulnerable.

 

"Oh Atty, wake up." You said in a singsong tone, lightly caressing his cheek that wasn't swollen, and smirked at the man. "I want to play a game with you."

"...ugh...what...son of a bitch!" Atlas glared daggers at you before looking at himself, assessing the damages, and gave a growl. "Love, would you kindly explain to me why the bloody hell I'm tied to a chair?"

"Because Atty, you've been rather...difficult as of late, on top of being rude." You gave a small hum, pressing a light kiss on his busted lips, and sighed softly. "Normally I don't mind your behavior but everyone has a breaking point. Today is mine thus I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Like to see you fuckin' try, love." He winced a little from the kiss and narrowed his eyes at you. "Now would you kindly untie me already? This isn't funny anymore."

"You know I'm not Jack, WYKs don't work on me." You couldn't help but laugh as you turned on your heel, heading straight for the table where you had various tools, and gave a thoughtful hum. "Which one, which one should I use?"

"Untie me now." Atlas warned as you picked up a riding crop and swallowed thickly. "Why do you have that..."

"What better way to break in you than with a crop?" You turned back to him, flashing a smile, and tapped the crop on your thigh. "Don't worry it won't hurt...that bad at least."

"I'm not some horse you can whack around." He tugged at the restraints and huffed out in annoyance, there was no way to break free. "What are you going to do, exactly?"

"No you're not, if anything you're a mule." You walked up to him, using the crop to make him look at you, and gave laugh. "Going to have a little fun."

 

Atlas didn't have a chance to ask what you meant by that because you drew back the crop and hit his bare chest, making him take a sharp breath.

You struck him a few more times before looking at the welts appearing on his toned chest. There would be bruises later from your work, you lightly drag the crop on the welts, watching as Atlas shivers from the cool leather. That was when you noticed the bulge in his pants and smirked widely.

So he was enjoying this?

That's why he wasn't really putting up a fight with you, interesting.

 

"My, my, my." You ran fingers through his inky hair and gave a small tug. "Seems someone likes what I'm doing. Never took you as masochist, Atty."

"...so?" Atlas couldn't bring himself to look at you as his face burned bright red with embarrassment. "Maybe I am."

"Well then I guess I'll have to up the ante." You smirked more before letting go of his hair and going back to the table. "Safeword is 'Splicers' just so you know."

"I...ok." He was a little shocked you were still going through with this and cleared his throat. "What are you doing now?"

"Getting a few more toys for this." You shrugged as you came back with various items in your hands and set them on the ground in front of Atlas. "You can pick what we use, this time, and I make it happen."

"Oh...alright." Atlas looked at the items and nearly groaned; a knife, blindfold, and a leather collar with leash. "All of them."

"Well aren't you just greedy?" You tease as you look at the items with a bored expression. "Any preferences what order I use them in?"

"Maybe." He flashed you a cocky smile and licked his lips. "No, use 'em in whatever order you want."

"Alright then we're going with the collar and leash." You pick them both up and straddle Atlas' lap, you fasten the collar around his neck. Tight enough that you could only slip one finger in between him and the collar, but not tight enough to cause discomfort. "My aren't you behaving, good boy."

"Mhm." Atlas panted a little as you attached the leash, giving a small tug on it, and shuddered when you climb off his lap. "You're too kind."

"No you're really behaving well, more than normal." You praised before leaning forward enough that your lips were out of reach and tugged a bit harder on the leash. "If I didn't know any better I would say you liked it when I gave you praise. Is that true?"

"Y-yes, it's true." His accent grew thicker as he spoke and let a low moan out. "Please."

"Good boy, you get a kiss." You leaned forward more and pulled the leash as you kissed him. "Please what?"

"Please do more." Atlas' voice sounded strained as he looked at you. "I want more."

"Again being greedy but how can I say no?" You ask letting go of the leash and grab the blindfold. "Ready?"

"Ready, so ready." He took a shaky breath as you put the blindfold on him and shivered. "Do whatever you want, I'm more than willing."

 

You gave a hum as you took a moment to enjoy the sight in front of you; Atlas, voice of the people, was tied to a chair with a blindfold on along with a collar and leash while he sat there panting heavily. Oh that did something for you, to know you were the cause of it, and you loved every moment of it.

Lord you were going to love covering his body with bruises and bite marks.

 

"What should I use next?" You tapped your chin in thought and picked the knife up. "I'm gonna use the knife, still remember the safeword?"

"It's Splicers." Atlas seemed to be antsy as you walked around him. "Ready..."

"Alright, if I cut too deep tell me." You placed the tip of the knife on his collarbone, just enough pressure that you broke the skin, and slowly dragged it. "You're doing well."

"I'm fine." His breath hitched as you dragged you tongue over the fresh cut and moaned. "Fuck...so good."

"If you say so." You shrugged before repeating the process over again until his collarbones is covered with thin cuts. "That's enough cutting."

 

Atlas didn't have a chance to respond as you bit down on the cuts, he moaned more as you tug on the leash with one hand, and tugged on his hair with your free hand.You grin a little as you cover his exposed skin with love bites, drinking up the sounds he made, and ended up on his lap again.

All the while he was moaning mess, the blindfold heightened his senses, and leaned into every touch, bite, or lick.

 

"F-fuck...close." Atlas panted out as you kissed him deeply. "So fucking c-close."

"Then cum." You gave his hair a hard tug and bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. "You've done a good job."

"I..." His breath caught in his throat as he came hard and let a load groan out then panted as you peck his cheek. "Th-that was amazing...we should do that more."

"Maybe so, hold on." You removed the collar and leash along with the blindfold. "Let's get you cleaned up."

 

_-Extended ending; Aftercare and snuggles.-_

 

It didn't take long to clean him up and bandage the cuts, he just sat there as you fixed him up and winced every once an a while.

After his cuts were cleaned and bandage, he changed into different clothes, the two of you laid in bed together. All cuddled up to one another while you ran your fingers through his hair, smiling at the sleeping man, and closed your eyes as well.

 

Sometimes you have to fly close to the sun to find out important things, even if you get burned along the way, and test your limits.

 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> Lord what did I just write? I knew I was a sadistic chick but jesus take the wheel. This has to be one most graphic things I've ever posted.


End file.
